Janeway Goes Nuts
by angiehodgins
Summary: We have all wanted to see this after Chakotay got with Seven! If you are a JC'er read this for a smile!


The rooms light was low and he could barely see in front of himself. He knew he was in his quarters and that there had been a light left on in his main living area when he had went to bed. Now, everything was dark. Even the stars refused to shine somehow. As he moved forward his body made contact with… another body. Startling back he took hold of the other persons arms. "What's going on?" he questioned.

"The ship seems to have lost power." came the calm collected response.

Blinking he tried to make his eyes focus in the dark. "Seven?" he asked hesitantly.

"Who else?" she asked. Her voice deep and throaty. With that she claimed his lips with hers. Her hands were everywhere and he couldn't help but let his body flow with hers.

A noise at the door made them separate. Being as there was no power the person on the other side had to manually open the door. It took less time then Chakotay would have thought for the doors to open and when he caught site of the face in the beam of light from the wrist torch he was suddenly fearful.

Pressing her way through the door the woman pointed her torch to the face's in front of her. "Kathryn. What's going on?" he asked.

With out a word Kathryn's eyes locked on Seven. "You no good Tramp of a borg!" she shouted as she suddenly lunged forward. Her hands went right for the long blond hair. Pulling Seven to the floor she lifted her head by her hair, slamming it back to the floor several times. She was spewing curses he'd never heard come from her mouth.

Moving forward he tried to decipher one females body from the other. He could see Kathryn now slamming her fist into Seven's face. Seven pushed at Kathryn's shoulder's and neck trying with all of her might to get the irate woman off of herself.

Taking hold of Kathryn's waist Chakotay wasn't prepared for her to throw her fist around aiming for his head. "Kathryn!" he shouted as he ducked. "What's wrong with you?"

Twisting her small frame in his arms Kathryn managed to take her left elbow to his face. "Back off Chakotay!" she shouted. "You will get yours after I take the Borg Barbie apart!" with her last words she slammed her head back into his face. As he released her she stood, pulling Seven to her feet as she went. "You will never be human! You are a borg and I kill the borg!" she hissed as she rushed Seven forward stopping only when she felt the younger woman's body tense until she went completely limp.

Managing a look past Kathryn Chakotay saw Seven. Her feet dangling from the floor by nearly a foot and a half and blood. Lot's of it dripping from her body. Letting out a gasp he settled his eyes on Kathryn, "You killed her…" he said softly, his voice strained.

Glancing over her shoulder to Seven Kathryn looked back to him and shrugged. "What should you care?" she asked as she reached a hand to her back waist band. "You never wanted me to take her from the collective." pausing her words Kathryn pulled a long knife into view.

Looking to the long blade Chakotay swallowed, "Kathryn, this really isn't such a good idea." he sputtered.

Moving forward Kathryn toyed with the knife in her hand. "For you. But for me…" she began her tone thoughtful. "It's brilliant." she finished. "Take out the borg bimbo and you… I thought about leaving you alive." with a sigh she shook her head, "But no. You would be to much of a distraction for me and I just can't have that. Not with your wandering eye…"

Once she stopped in front of him he found he couldn't move. There was space behind him to move but he couldn't. Her eyes were locked on his as she plunged the knife into his abdomen. "Tell the spirits I say hello." she whispered as his life ended.

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Jerking from his bed Chakotay grabbed a hold of is stomach. No blood, no knife. "Computer lights." he called. Complying the room was lit lightly. Looking about himself he saw there was nothing out of place… "Computer where are Captain Janeway and Seven of Nine?" he asked.

"Captain Jane way is in her quarters, Seven of Nine is in stellar cartography." came the computers reply.

Laying back Chakotay sighed. "Just a dream." he muttered as he let himself drift back to sleep, hoping the dream would not come back.

FIN


End file.
